1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for controlling the focus of a projector in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the rapid growth of digital technologies, portable terminals having various functions have been released. In addition to performing basic functions as calling and texting, such portable terminals includes, for example, a projector and a camera to perform various functions. A portable terminal that includes a projector projects screen data through the projector to display the screen data to a viewing audience.
The projector is an image projecting electronic device by which photos, pictures, and letters on a transparent paper may be enlarged and projected to a screen through a lens. Conventional projectors output images and videos in the form of files to a screen. The user displays images output through the projector to the viewing audience, such as in a seminar or a workshop.
The portable terminal automatically adjusts the focus of the projector during the use of the projector. However, when an abrupt motion or a change in a lighting environment is detected, the auto-focus is limited. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved projector that does not compromise the auto-focus operation.